The present disclosure is directed generally toward water flow monitoring, and specifically toward leak detection and mitigation.
Traditional water shut-off systems are generally based on monitoring a continuous flow of water from a water source to one or more appliances requiring the use of water. However, traditional systems may be unreliable, and may include only basic functionality. For example, traditional systems may indicate a serious fault condition when only a minor leak has occurred. Further, traditional systems may be incapable of detecting fault conditions in an environment (e.g., a residential, commercial, or industrial setting) having several appliances, all of which receive a supply of water from the same water source. Further still, traditional systems intended to detect fault conditions in environments having several appliances may be unnecessarily complex, requiring the use of different sensor systems for each appliance.